I am Your Sheathe:::SASUKExOC
by CaitlinIntolerant
Summary: Cut. Sever. Bleed. Need I say more? Rip. Shred. Tear apart. The choice is yours, Dear Sasuke. Only she can hold your heart. Kiss. Mend. Repair. If you don't let them in, she can't heal whats not there. Open up, Dear Sasuke..I am your Sheathe.
1. Of Pigs and cherry stains

** I am Your Sheathe Ch.1 (((Sasuke Uchiha x O.C)))**

_(((I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, THE AUTHOR OF THE NARUTO SERIES DOES…CEPT VIOLET! SHE'S MINE AND I CALLED DIBS!HER,AND A FEW CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE COMING INTO HER LIFE,BUT THAT WONT BE FOR A FEW CHAPTERS!))))_

_Alone.. _was it just a feeling of un-whole fullness; a feeling to fill in the rapidly increasing spaces in the heart? _Fear.._ was it the lack or adrenaline, or a form of selfishness and a narcissistic personality? _Regret…_if you knew it was bad, why would you commit the action?

Unrelenting, unanswered questions ate and digested your mind like a ravenous child, not letting up or showing any sign of easing up. Groggy eyes fought to unglue their openings, stuck together by the dreadful sleeping sand, which was doing its job well of holding your lids together. Though it took a minute to focus on the simplicity of the plain white room, the first thing that etched themselves from every drab and dreary thing, was the three bodies lingering about. Two sat asleep, raveled in their own simple dreams in uncomfortable looking plastic white chairs; the girl sporting pink hair and the boy a detestable orange jumpsuit. But the third etched form that was coming to a halt by the only thing that looked as if it didn't belong. That lifeless body was now finally energized with its power hungry life force, energizing itself on it's hopes and dreams. Pools of shock were drowning the once lifeless eyes of coal grey, attached to the boy that had halted at the persons bedside. The boys inhumanely strong knees collapsed to the ground like a newborn calf, his hand reaching towards the bed side to touch the body's bare arm. "Eh, what's up, Sask-Violet? Your awake!" Praise to Lucif, Narutos obnoxious and stage worthy broke the dead silence in this sterilized room. But the person in the bed, now known as Violet, just watched as the abruptly woken up pink haired girl smacked the blonde on the back of the head.

"Umm, guys, what am I doin' in a white room? And why the heck is Sasuke starin' at me like an infectious disease?"

_Later, outside of the White Room;;;;;;_

O…k…so Oroitchimaru(((A/N: PLEASE tell me how to spell his name, credit to ppl who help this pathetic excuse of what's known as me))) had sent his curse enduced minions after a lone Violet, who had been practicing her very special attacks, and with very little chakra left, was pummeled to the ground, taking two captive. They were now in the interrigation room, probably tortured for answers by Lucif knows who. Well, there's nothing more cheerful then living in the present! The said teen smiled to herself, looking away from the dusty trail her and her team were following and up into the sunny blue sky, full of the hopes and dreams people held for the future. Spinning in wide circles, the girl named Violet grinned at the sight of her freshly washed Auburn hair, green baby-tee and dust brown cargo pants that fit in that oh-so-perfect way.

"Naruto-kun, can I have a piggy back ride?" Her hyperactive voice filled the spaces between the group of 4, draping its happiness over everyone's tense shoulders and into a calm ease.

"Eh, no way! You're a fat pig, believe it!" Pouting slightly, Violet looked down at her slight lithe form and sighed.

"Even if you say I'm a fat pig, I will always be awesome!" And with that little statement that knocked into Naruto like a pile or 10-ton bricks, Violet pulled out a cherry lollipop, hidden amongst the deep pockets littering the pants she wore.

"I'm going to go home and rest now that we know your ok Violet. Ill see you later, Sasuke-kun!" Blurs of pink and red disappeared from sight as she fought herself mentally for leaving Sasuke-kun all alone with…those two!

"o…k," Naruto kun muttered some inaudible curses at the duo as they left him laying in the dirt.

" Sasuke, will YOU gimme a piggy back ride?" She batted her hopeful aventurine colored eyes(((A/N-that's a green color))), watching as her plan took it's mark when Sasuke frowned, giving his normal one-worded answer of 'no'. But Sneaky little Violet always had a plan to get Sasuke to do something for her, no matter how embarrassing, stupid or inconsiderate.

"Oh alright, I guess you really are weaker then Neji-kun, because he gave me a piggyba-" Success! Before she could finish her sentence, the raven haired prince kneeled in front or the cunning mistress, flawless face almost supporting a blush. Almost.

"get on." Thank god Sakura wasn't here, she probably would have glare at the giggling aburn-locked girl, hell's fire burning holes into Violet's back.

"Oh fine, I see when I'm not wanted! But I know Ichimaru's ramen shop will welcome me with open arms!" Naruto ranted on and on about ramen being the only thing that loved him, even if it sometimes gave him the 'runs'…

Violet sighed as the blonde disappeared over the dust covered hill, thin arms drooped over Sasukes supporting shoulders, legs held in place by strong and lightly calloused hands. It really was a beautiful do be alive and well, so tranquil as the slightest zephyr delicately wound itself around the girls pale and abused limbs, and through the raven locks before disappearing in a breezy sigh. The duo was soundly traveling through a heavily wooded path, in high hopes to avoid the ravenous stares of fan girls and boys alike.

Spit-shined candy twisted and turned its way through Violets red candy-tinged lips, as she thought of the most awesome and freak-tastic plot uncoiling in the deep ravines of her unpredictable mind. After all, if the ridges of a mind were smoothed and unfolded, like the wrinkles disposed of by a flat iron, then the mind would cease its brilliant functions.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, wanna throw the most awesome party ever known to exist in Konohagure?" I swear on my future grave in the middle of someone backyard, if Sasuke didn't have a storage bin of resolve stored away especially for this raving auburn haired girl, he would have dropped Violet straight onto her bony butt. 'What is that crazy girl up to THIS time,' Sasuke thought to himself, though he knew that secretly he didn't really want to know.

" Sasuke-kun, you alive in that cotton-filled head of yours?" So this was the game she wanted to play. Looks like she wasn't going to ease up this time.

" You know I could drop you at any time I choose, stupid girl?" He wouldn't.

"I know you couldn't because you CARE soooo much about me, pony."

"Why do you want to have a sleepover, stupid-girl?" Looks like he wasn't going to give up so easily either.

" I've never had a sleepover, and I want to have one to celebrate the blissful return of me, you ferret."

Sasuke swiftly gained speed as his legs stretched and quickened their speed as the female package tried her very best to stop herself from bouncing. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction! " You can have the stupid party, but your doing everything on your own!" And so it was settled, and agreed upon by the silence that followed them the rest of their trip home, save for the obnoxious sighs that rang around them now that her lollipop was long gone, and all that remained was a flavorless white stick bent by bored-to-death teeth. So instead of playing with the stick, she decided to lay her head on Sasukes shoulder, lips pressed lightly onto the skin of his slight neck that was now exposed to the elements now that its protective cover vanished with the slight tug of a hand and replaced by a set of teasing lips. The collision of frosty to cold sent a tender hiss from Violets lips as the chilled skin rubbed against warm, cherry flavored and dyed lips.

Sasuke frowned slightly, knowing her soul purpose was to tame his emotion with pure, untamed flattery. But with the house coming into view like heaven on the horizon, the vespa didn't have the time to succeed in her ruse to make him happy putty in her delicate(yet very persuasive) hands. It wasn't as queer or bothersome living with another person, let alone one of the most sought after females in Konoha, as Sasuke thought it would have been. Yes, Violet has lived with the Uchiha family under the extended and unbridled wishes of their dearly beloved fourth Hokage a few years back when Violet had fallen from the sky, like a forgotten doll that held no memories of the life before she was forgotten.

_Flashback_

Poorly clothed, battered and broken, the blank minded girl desperately continued to pick herself up off the ground and to seek shelter out of the vicious rain that made her already tortured body burn like a impious wildfire in a famished woodland lush with tinder-dry bark that taunted the singing fire. Hearing nothing, thinking nothing, the fragment of a child succeeded in her fierce and single-minded struggle to sit upright. And then she balled. The child's eyes stung horrifically from the mud seeping into her seeping eyes as she rubbed them. Little did she know that a stranger was swiftly approaching…

(((**_CLIFFY! You know what to do, if you love me you will rate and review, you don't have to do both, just one or the other, pretty please! This is my…first attempt. I would really appreciate constructive flamers, if you wouldn't mind! Peace out!  
- SETxMExFREE-)))_**


	2. Pink Cresents

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story except for Violet, and mabye a few others in the near or distant future. Being a freshman is hard, and sucks cold hard (incert word you hate here). Yeahh...that...Anyways, this is chapter two, it is fruity and my first shot so CONSTRUCTIVE critisism ONLY! If you don't know what constructive means...well then, mabye you should get a dictionary, because I am not wasting another second with this stupid thing. I think everyone knows I didn't create NARUTO or any of its copyrighted characters.

:-:-:(((()))))':

Warm arms ensnared the screaming, wordless child around the middle, ceasing the demons death wakening wail. No, instead she became entertained and absorbed in the slightly rough hands wiping the grit out of her eyes, the source of her dismal attitude. Glazed purple orbs glanced up at the hansome face of her savior, the normally chilling coal colored orbs casually glancing into hers.

" What are you doing in the woods, girl?"

His eyes took in her unusual purple hair and eyes, cat ears and fuzzy little tail. She was filthy from mucking around in the rain, right in the middle of his training area. Her appearance was about matched to one of Konoha's 6 or 7 year olds, though she was abnormally cute, this coming from Itachi, mind you. And he was 13, with no brain cells that could function the description 'cute' for anyone except the little girl in the woods. Strangely enough, that was the only word he could come up for her, other then blank-faced and a big crybaby.

"Vio..let?"

So it seems the battered girl was not only blank faced, but blank minded as well. Where in the world had she come from? Was she even FROM this world? Normally Itachi wasen't so nice, but in this case, no one was around to witness his act of kindness. He bent down, grazing his hand over her burning forehead. As luck would have it for him this day, she was developing a fever.

"Violet. Can you walk?"

More of a statement then a question, but then again, Itachi hasen't had very much practice in the 'kindness' facility.

"Violet."

"VIOLET!"

..that girl just laughed at him, and his boiling red cheeks. the Violet girl tried to stand, but failed miserably, falling head first back into the muck and once again staining her eyes with grit. Again with the screams, and again with the sighs. Why him? She was soooo lucky he had taken the oath to help innocent civilians upon completing the academy, and luck seemed to grace her today. With one grunt, the girl was hoised into strong, dampened arms and covered in the shirt he had fashioned into a jacket to cover her, to prevent her fever from soaring any higher then it allready has.

"Sit still and I won't drop you, girl. "

Quickly, he ran towards the main house, as quick as he possible could muster with a 30 lb burden in his arms and limbs sore from a grueling day of training. His mother, Ulysa, could heal the Violet girl and send her on her way, so Itachi would never have to think of someone as 'cute', for the rest of his blank life. The hill revealed a house, the house (more like manor, cough) revealed paper lanterns fashioned by Father, the lights revealed a family, missing the 4'th member of their family. That night was Sasuke's turn to cook, and he had managed to prepare the Teriyaki bowls with miso soup and fresh white rice easily.

"Mother, I found a child in the woods."

Ulysa, as calm and collected as a woman culd be with a sick child on her hands, slid the girl from his arms, and tore open the makeshift jacket with gentle ease. Large, purple eyes greeted her, and fuzzy ears twitched, staring at the new women holding her in her arms. Almost like a..mother. Cool hands overlapped on her forehead, before drawing back quicker then a burning flash.

"Shes burning up! Someone draw a bath, quickly."

-+-End Flashback-+-

Violet pranced about, making various phone calls to the people she knew most, once again likking Sasuke's ears as he thunked his head on the wall over and over again, in all its painful splendor. As if it would shut the sugar endused pre-teenager up...not that it ever did.

"Allright Sasuke! It's al baked, battered, and iced! Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, NarutoSasuke scoffs, Ten Ten, and Neji-kunSasuke scoffs louder are coming! Aren't you exited?"

Yeah, who wouldn't be exited with a bunch of homewreckers, and Hinata, were coming to sleep at HIS estate and steal HIS food and piss in his toilet- ok...whoh.

"Yeah,"

Sasuke muttered,

"ecastic."

Sasukes P.O.V:

God, now she's doing that damn pouty face she always makes right before she wines and complains like a bratty child about something stupid. And in this case, it was moronic.

"Aww, Sasuke c'mon! Don't be so pouty wouty! YOu've got to be happy, otherwise you know what I will do if you get pouty..."

And as if she didnt have her threat out in the open as clear as the turcoise sky outsidethe very windowbeside us that HAPPENED to have donned a pair ov evil white lace curtains at Violets 'persuasion', the evil vespa women wandered a few steps closer towards me. I conldn't stop the squeal when she jumped on me. I was a male ninja and I STILL squeal like a 5 year old...great. This was new.

"Get off me you fat pig!"

Empty threats met deph earsas she smiled, those damn sparkling eyes smirking at me like tghey always did. Ch, sturpid sparkles.

" I wont move my ass until you PROMISE you will be on your best behaivor and seal the deal!"

Ok, now she was toying with me, and the stupid swirling in my head...and it annoyed me to my freyed end when she did that...but it mostly went both ways, so I still have my thrown...but shes slowly etching her fat ass onto it..ITS MY THROWN AND I WILL HAVE IT TO MYSELF!

"I promise, god! now get off me you fat cow!"

Ha I called you fat! Beat th-

"not until you seal the deal, ferret!"

Ooh, low blow.

"Freak."

HA HA!

"Pansy!"

..Just because you caught me that ONE time curling my hair with an iron does NOT mean I'm a pansy...it just wouldnt stay straight...

"Tiny tits."

Well, their far from tiny, but I dont care.

"Miget tinker toy boy."

What the hell?

"What the hell?"

Whoh, de ja vu...

"I just said that those acorns hanging onto that tiwg in your pants are tiny."

...You weren't saying that a few nights ago, were you?

"Keep dreaming in that girly head of yours, its all you'll ever be good for."

Take that, you fat cow! Whoh..I really need to calm down...

"sighs Truce?"

I couldn't stop the tiny smirk of triumph, though I still loked like a loser pinned to the couch by a stringy girl who doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'tease'. But I won, and thats all that maters!

" Whatever, loser. Just give me my legs back."

I shouldn't even have to ask! If she were anyone else, I swear they see the word 'sasuke' carved into their back every single time they descide to glance back there...but Violet, was well, my friend. I still hate that word, the bitter taste of copper still stains my teeth after I say it, and my head feels like its filled with cotton, but it's true.

"No, you've got to seal the deal, or hasent that sunk int he last two times I said it, Sasuke?"

"Fine, god you whine just like a girl,."

She scoffed.

"I am a girl Sasuke, but unlike all the other girls in Konoha, I actually know what your boxers look like, inside and out."

...Damn, that was too sexy to come from her...and shes on top of me too, aww crap.

"Tell anyone that and you will wake up with a decapatated teddy bear."

Rupert, one day, one day soon, you will die a horrible death fit for your beady green eyes, and that mocking pink smile, and that fuzzy black fur...your going to teddy bear hell. Oh damnit, now Violet's got me jealous of a freaking inanimate object...stupid teddy bear..

NORMAL POV

To Violet, it looked like he was mentally smacking himself, titty twisting and all (A/N:LOL!). Silently, he lifted his head, eyes still glazed over from the previous word battle they underwent. As scheduled, he kissed her firmly on the lips, and one could just imagine the blush that spread over his cheeks. Come on, an UCHIHA kissing a female voluntarily? Sasuke's hands laced togeather lightly on the nape of her back, creating a protective chain so she didn't fall back if she forgot that she was balancing on his legs. Since they met, this had been the deal sealer, a delicate and uncontainably soft kiss, between friends that were more then lovers, and yet less at the same time. Sasuke tried his best to bury the soft blush back in the recesses of his manly ego, but failed horribly when Violet buried her nose into the crevase of his kneck, one of his weak points to which she knew all, and kissed around the edges.

"Why do you always tease me, girl?"

Secretly, secretly, he knew the answer. Violet had doen the same thing ever since the day his life went spiraling downward, in more ways then one.

"Oh come on Sasuke, you know im the only one who can touch you like..this"

And as if to proove her authenticity as the only girl who could push his buttons and grind his gears, Violet ran a teasing hand through his Ebony locks, and pressed her temptive, candy stained red lips to the boys tender jaw bone. Shivers racked his body like the chill you get in the summertime, even though it was warm outside. HIs hands unlaced and gripped her back, sinking pleasurable nails into the delicate flesh covering her back, cristening the other allready dissapearing sets of cresecents with new, ripe pink ones.

"When you said this was a sleepover, I didn't know you meant it as a sex fest. Akamarus to young to know the term "doggy style', you know."

Shocked faces met a smiling one, Violed rocketing off Sasuke asnd flinging herself into another chair, Sasuke casually lounging on the couch he was allready positioned in. It was only Kiba, why take out the kunai just yet?

"Ey Violet, still teasing little Sasuke like the good ole days?"

Kiba, Kiba, Kiba, always making it a habat to walk into one of their episodes which he jokingly called a 'sex fest'. And usually, thats what it turned out to be. Flashing her wide grin, Violet pounced ont he dog boy that specialized in the beast ninja arts, and giggled.

"Aww, your just jealous because I dont give you any at night, puppy!"

**And there you have it folks, chapter 2 is out..But I was using WORDPAD,so I know there are gramatical errors and stuff..please don' put me in the slaughter house! I know this chapter was short, but I dont want to have like 20 chapters and that be the end of the story, so I have to make them shorter until I can find the time to sit at the computer for hours on end and type..I have school, and soccer practice, and chorus practice, and homework, and some other excuses I can' think of now... SO love me while you can, k? I know I love yall, if you rate or mesage... BUT I REALLY WANT REVIEWS OR WHAT YOU LIKE OR DISLIKE AND WHAT YOU THINK COULD BE BETTER! PLEASE!**

**•o•0•O SETxMExFREE O•0•o•**


	3. Fairy Tale Dancing

Good evening fellow girls and boys! As a warning to some of the wise, there will be some mild romance and violence and MAJOR humor on Sasuke.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS PERTAINING TO THE MANGA OR THE ANIME SERIES, I DO HOWEVER, OWN VIOLET.

An hour later:::

So far, so good!

Violet though to her self seeing as hell hadn't been unleashed at the party she had thrown. She cuddled up to the frightened Hinata, who began to use one another as shields from the evil demon movie playing in front of them where the only light in the room was shed dy the evil glare of the T.V. Sakura and Ino, being the competitive women they were, sat on either sides of Sasuke and gripped his arms, faking horror and clinging to the boy that stared at theT.V with vague interest, well as much interest a man could hold without laughing manically at the gore splashing in front of his eyes. Tenten was glaring at the stupid T.V as Kiba kept throwing bits of popcorn at tenten and shouting at her to move her bon bons; Neji sat on the rocking chair beside the couch clutching a pillow and stealing glances at the pink haired Sakura blossom perched silently at his enemies side. And finally, Naruto Lee and Chouji had decided to retire because of what we call "boredom".

All was peaceful (except for the screams that the females unleashed when the murderer plucked the head of a fat woman clear off her shoulders and squished it like it was as soft as cotton) and all had been seemingly perfect as the horror droned on the screen of hell. That is, until the movie showing the females body now being sucked into the bed and devoured by a psychopathic monster was replaced by a young boy with spiky raven locks and sweet, coal grey eyes filled with the passion of life only a child could hold.

"What the hell? Uchiha, I didn't know you were in a horror movie," Neji teased. Wide eyes met shy coal ones as the little boy on the T.V. screen began to sing and dance:  
"I'm a little teapot Sasuke, sit down! short and stout, Turn that shit off, woman! here is my handle Aww Sasuke did his little dance! Here is my spout! Nice package, Uchiha. Still that same size I suspect? When I get all steamed up TURN.IT.OFF hear me shout, Oh this is PRICELESS TIP me over Oww! He bit me! and pour me out!"

Incoherent shouts were muffled by the tangled web of bodies trying to pin the Uchiha down and from not being able to move from the pain of too much laughter.

"in movie That was perfect Sasu-kun! Tee hee, I even got it on camera!"

That voice..it was so strangely familiar…Like they had heard it only MOMENTS ago..Everyone, even Sasuke who was pissed off beyond all reason, turned to look at the now apparent home movie.

"Did you really think so Violet-hime? Will you do it with me this time?

The little boy on the screen that was an innocent copy of the Sasuke we all know and love today looked hopefully at the giggling camera. The sun glared into the camera and the grass of a bright morning blurred as the camera was passed onto a taller figure and a tiny girl with scarlet hair bobbed onto the camera.

"movie Which one should we do for Itachi-sama?"

The present Sasuke glared at the T.V. screen as if his brothers presence was really there at the moment.

"movie Lets do the one where whispers Oh no, violet, turn it off!  
"movie Kay, watch closely Itachi-sama!"

The children linked hands beginning to sing their childish duet. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." Sasuke twirled Violet out, then back inward towards him like one of the most graceful dancers twice his age. "You make me happy, when skies are grey!" Quickly they pretzled, around and around with grinning smiles the only things that didn't blur into the background. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you!" And WHY didn't I find out about this and make thousands of copies to blackmail the Uchiha with? "Please don't take my sunshine away!" Sasuke and Violet stopped, panting and laughing as the held one another up, the younger Sauce bending down slightly and kissing the younger Violet on the cheek.  
…So THAT'S why Neji and Sasuke hate each other!  
Seconds ago on the screen, a blur that was identified as a smaller Neji de-pansed a defenseless Sasuke and ran away just as fast as he had appeared.  
"present Where'd Sasuke-kun and Violet go?"

Outside:::

He held himself quietly as his hand dully thanked against the wooden beam supporting the roof. Cool night air chilled his burning red cheeks, the thousands of stars bending the light in the pool of water in front enough to display a sad boy with a fierce dream to kill his brother.

"Sasuke-kun, it was just a home move. Don't be so..you."

Knowing her limits from years worth of being slapped around by an angered Uchiha, Violet kneeled in front of him and grinned in a shy and cat-like manor. His eyes averted from her lithe figure in fears of being hypnotized as his eyes transfixed on her stunning featured that dulled and relaxed his frayed wits, and instead focused again on the puddle that seemed to know everything and yet spoke no words as to what was going t happen. Ch, the stupid thing probably didn't know anything, it only thought it did!  
Sasuke's face twisted into a pout, bottom lip puffed out and crystallized grey eyes narrowed.

"Ya' know Sasuke, my favorite color is grey."

He knew this all to well. Violet had always said that it was because it was an unlabeled and unbalanced color, always holding either more black or more white. No one could ever label it and no one could ever say it was a label of a certain social party like prep or punk or goth. But on one morning, long after they had retired to bed and the sun was sending shimmering seeds of sunlight to each drop of morning dew, Violet had held him in her arms and whispered softy in his ear that it was because his sparkling grey eyes were constantly on her mind; how they harmonized his porcelain skin and pink silky lips splendidly. When she looked in them, she said that every worry that had spliced her soul was long since forgotten in the crevice of her mind and that those eyes transfixed her and dulled all pain she held. That was truly why she loved the color grey.

"Sasuke, everyone's probably worried about you and why you ran off like that."

She shook out her scarlet mane and ran a tired hand through it, heaving a sigh and blinking her sleepy eyes. Sasuke was still ignoring the girl in front of him , mad that she let that abomination of a video be view by the peers that he loathed every waking moment. But…it wasn't just that…and it wasn't just her fault. That video had been shot a few days before the brother he had once idolized shot him with the realization that he ad been so wrong to idolize a maniac who killed his parents, and, and…oh god, he couldn't even think of the moment his world truly ended and hate crushed all the love in his heart to the back folds of emotion and took over every action he made from that moment on. Sasukes eyes slowly tore from the puddle reflecting the all-knowing stars and into the depths of Violets augmentine eyes that lay before him. She smiled in understanding.

Silently, his arms that he'd been crossed over his chest stretched out and gripped Violet, who calmly nestled herself in the arms that he offered out for her. She knew all to well that he didn't truly hate his brother, more like he felt a deep loathing toward him for betraying his trust and hurting every living thing he trusted. He nestled his face into her small, delicate shoulder and sighed harshly. Even after all the hugs stole and kisses that were shared, this was the only way he could tell the woman that he shared his life with, the only woman he would ever be close to, that he really cared for her. Just a silly little hug and a gentle press of his bare and chilled lips to her neck. But it was all she ever really needed. For her, the only goal she had that she had kept with her her entire life was to keep the Uchiha prodigy happy and satisfied, never once truly caring about herself. Sometimes, she secretly wished that she could…it would be nice to have Sasuke doting over her, if only for a minute of their precious lives.

"Sasuke…"

He kissed her neck again, her slightly tanned skin tingling against his pert lips and sending a small shiver racking down the nape of her back.

"We should go inside…if we don't, someone might…see…"

He didn't listen, pretending not to hear any of the softly spoken words. This was a master and servant moment; he was the confident master, and she the lovely servant, oathed to answer ay beck and call he gave to her. And though she tried again, she only reached a set of depth ears.

"Im not moving until I get what I want, and I don't give a damn which one of your degenerate friends sees us."

"But I..I.."

"You don't want me to forget that I need to think for myself, I know. Stop worrying about me, I don't need you for that. I can take care of my self."

Thumb stroking the soft flesh of her narrow cheek, Sasuke again nuzzled himself into the crook of Violets neck and nipped gently. Even though she was used to being touched by the prince Sasuke, Violet wasn't used to being bitten gently, or being bitten at all as she squeaked lightly surprise. Sasuke slowly released his controlling hold on her, gracefully standing up and walking into his home without so much as a grunt, though he did hold a cocky little smirk on his lips. He plopped onto the couch in front of the T.V. he had been on before the chaos of the home movie started, completely and thankfully unaware of the conversation cough argumentcough between Sakura and Ino. After all, the little talk had been about him, so why shouldn't he have selfishly plopped onto his own couch, in his own living room, with a cocky ass smirk on his face?

"Oh Sasuke, im so sorry about the movie! I should have made Violet turn it off!"  
Little suck up Ino beat Sakura to the punch, settling herself on the left of Sasuke and gripping his arm gently. Jealous Sakura plowed the obstacles (Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, and Neji) over, and possessed the other side of Sasuke and his other arm.

"You were such a cute little boy Sasuke, not that your not cute now, but you shouldn't get so worked up over that cute little ho-"

A hand covered her flapping lips, and answered the prayers of gracious ears as it muffled her discusting kind and unhelpful words.

"Shut up about things you don't understand, Sakura."

NEXT MORNING:::

Blood shot eyes met sic kingly brought morning sunshine as the blankets were torn from her tired and worn body. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep and never have to mention last night or any to her night for the rest of her life.

" Wakey wakey Sakura-chan! Were going swimming!"

Ugh, evil morning people and their damn peppiness. Pushing herself from the two hour sleep mode she wanted so Longley to reside in, Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes with bruised knuckles, doing her best at glaring hatefully at the energy defying teen standing before her that was stealing all of her air.

"C'mon Sakura-chan, Sakura will be in a bathing suit! Just imagine that instead of trying to kill me!"

Hmm…Sasuke in Speedos or violently murdering Violet, the attractive woman he lives with…Sasuke in Speedos or shoving her opponent of love down the toilet and forever marring her face and reputation…

"All right, just leave me alone already."

Speedos it is!


End file.
